Friends to the End?
by JovialJoe
Summary: Genis is left to ponder his friendships after returning from the Tower of Salvation. This story contains spoilers for events later in the game.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This story was inspired by Theora's artwork "GoodBye" posted at deviantart

**Warning: story contains major spoilers**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The group had just returned to Altessa's house after their escape from Welgaia with the materials necessary to cure Collette's condition. Genis remained hopeful that Altessa using his skills and knowledge would be able to find the cure. Collette had been a very close friend of Genis' for many years now, and seeing her suffer was hard for him as it likewise was for Lloyd.

Genis sat on a rock outside of the house gazing up at the sky. Troubling thoughts crept into his head as he pondered the recent events. He tried to remove these thoughts from his mind and return to being concerned with Collette condition, as all of the others were, yet his mind was still trying to process the things that had happened in the Tower of Salvation.

The pan pipe, Yggdrasil taking the brunt of Proynma's spell, and even the stories told by the elven storyteller all lead Genis to one conclusion. The exact conclusion that he didn't want to make.

It just didn't make sense. How could their friend be their enemy? Genis didn't want to believe it could be possible. He was kind, gentle, and friendly. The exact opposite of Cruxis, yet Kratos had been seemingly friendly toward the group right before he had betrayed them. Genis clutched his head trying to shake these notions from his head.

"Genis are you alright?" asked Mithos as he stepped out of the house approaching the small half-elf.

"Huh?" said Genis stirring from his thoughts.

He glanced at Mithos who was giving him a very inquisitive look.

" Yeah, I'm fine," sighed Genis turning away from Mithos'.

"Genis, I know something's troubling you. Even if Lloyd can't see it."

This comment struck Genis like a blunt object. He had to admit that Lloyd often did miss the obvious. Yet Lloyd was his best friend. Genis knew that Lloyd cared for him as a friend, even if he was a bit dense.

"Hey Genis, let's go for a walk. It'll help clear your head."

Genis turned back to Mithos slightly startled by this comment.  
"But what about the others?"

"Don't worry it will just be a short walk. You know some time together between friends."

Genis knew it might be a mistake to go with Mithos, yet he had to know. He had to hear it from Mithos himself.

"Alright," replied Genis slightly hesitant.

As they got up to begin down the trail Genis peeked back into the house wanting to see if there was anything going on with Collette. Not seeing any commotion in the house he turned back to the trail and began down it. Mithos was already a short distance ahead on the path. Genis dashed ahead to catch up with the young half-elf.

"I was beginning to think you were having second thoughts."

"No I was just checking in on Collette."

"I see," Mithos replied.

"I'm glad to hear that Altessa will be able to help her."

"Yeah, I just wonder what might happen to her."

"Oh, I'm sure that she'll be fine. After all Altessa is very knowledgeable in this sort of thing."

"I guess you're right."

"Say Genis, I've noticed that you have been keeping your eye on Presea. You like her don't you?"

"Well…"

"Ha, you're blushing." Mithos chortled.

"I am not," Genis snapped back.

"I'm sorry Genis I didn't mean to make you angry."

Genis quickly tried to compose himself.

"I wasn't angry I was just…"

"That's alright. Now Genis is something troubling you? You just seem so distanced ever since you got back. I was wondering if it might be something with Presea?"

"No, no, I'm alright," Genis tried to reply calmly.

He was beginning to have doubts about his theory. Perhaps he had misread the evidence. Perhaps it was just all coincidence. There was no way that this Mithos could be the one from the tales. The one who had betrayed the elves, and thus been ostracized along with the whole of the half-elven race.

"Are you sure Genis? You can tell me anything."

"Well let's just say I'm having some problems with a friend."

"Is it Lloyd?"  
"Uh… I can't say who."

"Oh…I understand."

An odd silence remained between the two friends for a few seconds before Mithos cut in "If you don't mind me asking, what sorts of problems are you having with this friend?"

"Let's just say that this person isn't who I thought he was."

Genis realized too late that he had let vital information slip. He had identified the gender of this friend, and thus given an important clue to whom he was talking about.

"Well, maybe you should try to get to know this friend better. Sometimes people have sides that they don't show. They may fear that their friends will no longer like them if they share their dark secrets. Maybe if you spend a little time with this friend you can find out why he acts the way he does."

Mithos' advice sounded reasonable, yet Genis could not tell whether Mithos had deduced who it was that Genis was having this problem with. Genis knew that he would have to tread carefully with his statements due to Mithos' perceptiveness.

"You know Genis, I was just thinking back to when we first met. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, we found you in Ozette after it had been destroyed by Cruxis."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Say Genis, I was wondering, do you remember when I asked you if you would follow me?"

"Uh yeah, I do recall you asking something like that."

"Well I was just thinking what if you and I were to create a paradise?"

"A paradise?"

"Yes, a utopian world where everyone could live in peace. There would be no hatred, no wars, no murder."

"You know Lloyd often talks about that kind of world too. I bet if all of us worked together it might come true. It's like Lloyd says, if we can change the attitudes of the people than we could live together peacefully."

"But the problem with that is that people are flawed. They find things to hate and make scapegoats of whomever they can. That is why there must be some power that guides the people. Making them to overcome their flaws."

"And you've found this power?"

"Yes. Come with me Genis, and I will show you what paradise is like. Just give me your hand."

Genis felt a bit nervous about this. Something didn't feel right. Yet so much of what Mithos was saying made sense. Genis had seen the hatred that had always been shown towards his kind. Lloyd's ideals also seemed to hold some truth, yet they seemed so impractical.

Genis slowly extended his hand forward, Mithos' hand closing around it. Everything grew bright as the landscape began to fade away. Genis could swear that he saw a set of translucent wings beginning to sprout from Mithos' back; very much like the ones that Collette had.

Lloyd dashed into the main room of Altessa's house.

"Hey Genis it looks like Collette's going to be… Genis?"

Lloyd looked around the room, but saw no sign of his half-elven friend.

"Genis, are you in here?"

He went into some of the other rooms in the house calling out for Genis. Finding no signs of Genis he returned to the room where the others were.

"Hey, have any of you seen Genis lately? I can't find him anywhere."

"I think he went outside for a bit," Sheena replied.

"Oh," Lloyd stated abruptly as he turned and ran for the front door.

He stepped outside scanning the area for any signs of the small boy. He walked a short way from the house looking down the trails that lead away from the house toward the forest.

"He wouldn't go into the Gaoracchia forest by himself. Especially at a time like this," Lloyd reasoned with himself and turned back to toward the house. As he approached the house he saw Tabatha stepping outside.

"Hey Tabatha, what are you doing out here?"

"Master Altessa told me to come find you," stated Tabatha in her monotone voice.

The sound of her voice was still a little unnerving for Lloyd. She just sounded so unnatural.

"Is it Collette? Is she…?"

"Do not worry, she is alright."

"Well that's good to hear. You wouldn't have happened to see Genis lately have you?"

"No, I have not."

"Well, maybe he went somewhere with Mithos. Do you know where Mithos is?"

"Master Mithos said he was going for a short walk."

"Did Genis go with him?"

"I do not know."  
"Ok, well thanks Tabatha," said Lloyd as he turned ran back down the trail.

"But Lloyd I did not give you the message from master Altessa,"


	2. Chapter 2

Genis' sight slowly returned to him back to him. The light dimmed down allowing him to see the scenic mountain surroundings again. But this place wasn't the warm mountain trail, this place was cold and sterile. The white metallic walls giving the place a sort of dead feeling to it. This couldn't be the mountain. In fact it couldn't even be a part of Tethe'alla. This was Welgaia.

"Where have you taken us Mithos?"

"This is Welgaia. City of paradise."

Genis looked around with horror. Fears came rushing into his head as he realized that his worst fear had been proven true. He began to back away from Mithos.

"What's wrong Genis? I thought that you would like paradise."

"This isn't paradise Mithos, or should I say Yggdrasil!"

"Genis, don't be like that. I know how it must seem. I've been trying to tell you this is the only way that we half-elves can find acceptance in this corrupted world of ours."

"But Cruxis and the Desians have caused so much pain and suffering."

"Genis, believe me I didn't want it to have to be this way either. But you must understand that in order to reach our goal some sacrifices have to be made."

"You're wrong. Too many lives have been lost already. How will suffering bring about true happiness?"

"Just listen Genis. Through the use of the exspheres people can be taught acceptance. The exspheres will remove emotion, which has corrupted the world, and leave a people governed by logic and reason."

"You would make everyone to be mindless drones, like you did to Presea?"

"Genis you must understand that the loss of emotion is a small price to pay. Please Genis, you are my closest friend. You must help me to create the world that my sister Martel wanted. Help me to create a world where the half-elves can find acceptance among the humans and the elves."

"And what about what you did to Collette? How do you justify that?"  
"Martel…, my sister, … she died a long time ago. Yet she still lives. I have found a way to bring her back, but it requires the sacrifice of another."

"Why Collette? How can you say that you are striving for what is good and just and oppress those who embrace these qualities?"

"Genis, you don't understand how it is to lose someone close to you. Martel was such a kind and gentle person. I can't bear her loss. I must bring her back. She will help us to create unite the worlds and to remove the hatred from this corrupted race."

"You are wrong Mithos. What you are doing is wrong. All of this is wrong."

"But it's the only way!" shouted Mithos in exasperation.

Genis startled by this outburst took a few more steps back feeling himself come up against a wall. Slowly he reached for his Kadama.

"No there's a better way"

"Ah yes, Lloyd's way," stated Mithos coldly, the sarcasm dripping from his tongue like venom.

"That fool's idealism will never work. I used to be just like him, but I learned that some things require force. That is why I created Cruxis."

Genis pulled the Kadama from his pocket. Quivering he held it up in front of him.

Mithos noticed the fearful expression upon the half-elf's face. He cursed himself for causing Genis to fear him. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

"Genis please put that down. There is no need for us to fight. I just wanted you to see why I have done all of this. I wanted you to be my friend. Help me to achieve Martel's dream."

Genis was unsure of how to deal with Mithos. Mithos had done nothing to harm him, yet Genis felt a general sense of fear and unease. Mithos' intentions seemed well enough in spite of the fact that his methods were questionable. Genis slightly lowered the Kadama deciding to hear his friend out.

"Genis, I do not wish to harm you nor the others. I consider Lloyd to be a friend too. But you and I both know that Lloyd has some problems."

"Mithos please, put a stop to this. This is not the solution," begged Genis

"Genis I ask you one last time will you follow me?"  
Genis was surprised by the firmness of Mithos' statement. Mithos arguments held some truth, yet Genis could not see how suffering could bring about peace. He stared into Mithos' eyes trying to get some feeling of Mithos' true intentions.

Genis' instincts were telling him to run, but Genis knew that Mithos wouldn't hurt him. Mithos wasn't evil, he just was disillusioned. He had even gone so far as to block Pronyma's attack, using himself as a shield, in order to protect Genis. Mithos, the kind gentle half-elf, was his friend.

"I cannot follow you Mithos. Even though I believe in your cause I cannot share your principles, nor can I betray Lloyd and the others. Please understand. It isn't too late."

Mithos' face held an expressionless look upon it. Genis didn't know what to think of Mithos' reaction.

"Mithos?" Genis said extending a hand.

Mithos reached up grasping Genis by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"Mithos, what are you doing?" Genis asked, his voice quavering with terror.

Mithos drew the other hand back and thrust if forward driving it into Genis' chest. Genis let out a sharp cry of pain as the invading hand rent flesh and cracked bone. Genis felt the air escape him as this intrusive appendage ravaged his insides. A retching sensation came over him as the hand drove in further. The pain was so intense that Genis could no longer see straight.

Mithos smoothly withdrew his hand in a single fluid motion as a butcher would a knife from a cut of meat releasing Genis from his grasp. Genis fell back into the wall slowly sliding down its slick surface. He put a hand to his chest covering the wound with it, as the other tried to gain purchase on the slippery wall.

"Mithos why?" asked Genis as he clutched his chest.

A warm sticky fluid flowed down the hand he held to his chest. He felt a great burning sensation in his chest with each breath he took. A fit of coughing came over him as he felt his lungs begin to fill.

Mithos lowered his bloodied hand to his side just standing there staring at the crumpled form of Genis.

Genis inquisitively looked up into Mithos' soft eyes one last time, hoping to find some shred of goodness. Looking in them he saw no anger, nor hatred. Just a deep profound sadness.

Genis felt his eyelids grow heavy. As he began to grow weary Genis thought of his friends. Of Collette with her kind and gentle smile. Of Lloyd who had always been there for him. Presea and her sad vacant expression.

Genis drew deep breaths, his lungs burning as they filled with fluid. Each breath caused more pain for him and the fire that burned in his chest. He had never considered the prospect of death, but now that he was faced with it he felt a great sadness within. Not for himself, but for Mithos, lost in his despair at the loss of his sister. He fell onto his side taking one last deep breath as he wished he could see all of his friends just one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lloyd returned to the house having searched the trails for any sign of Genis or Mithos. He figured that they would find their way back eventually. Right now his concerns were for Collette. He had been so worried about her once he had first learned of her condition. He remembered how she had remained silent for so long about her "problem". He just hoped that Altessa had been able to completely cure her.

He darted through the door way into the room where the rest of the party was waiting.

"Collette," Lloyd called out.

"Lloyd calm down," commented Raine in her stern manner.

"Professor, is Collette alright?"

"Yes Lloyd, she is fine. She needs her rest now."

Lloyd let out a sigh, deciding that it would be best for Colette's sake to leave her be.

"Lloyd, why don't you have a seat. I'm sure Altessa will tell us if anything happens," commented Sheena.

Lloyd walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

The minutes seemed to slowly drag on as everyone waited in a dead silence for word from Altessa. Raine stood absorbed in a book. She always was a practical person, taking whatever time she could to study something. Sheena just stood up against the wall tapping her foot, while trying to keep her distance from Zelos. Presea wandered about the room curiously examining each crevice.

The group was startled by a loud crash as Yuan burst through the doorway. Everyone shot up at the sight of Yuan barging into the room.

"Lloyd you must come to the Tower of Salvation! It's urgent!"

"What is it?"

"There's no time to explain."

Collette stumbled into the room a flustered look on her face, as she panted heavily.

"I'm going too."  
"Collette, you are in no condition to go anywhere. You should stay and get your rest", commented Raine.  
"It is my duty as the chosen to help the world in whatever way I can."

"Collette, the Professor is right, you really need to get some rest. Beside, it won't be safe to bring you along in your condition," Lloyd asserted.

"Actually it would be best if she came along," commented Yuan.

"But…"

"Oh, don't worry Lloyd. I wouldn't let anything happen to my precious little hunny."

Lloyd's was about to yell at Zelos for his badly timed antics, but Sheena was already chewing him out.

"Zelos! This is not the time for you games. This is a serious matter. If you could get your mind off of women for just one second."

"Whoa, calm down there Sheena."

"Hurry, we must go there quickly," commented Yuan impatiently.

"Beside it would be more safe for Colette to come with us. Yggdrasil has already destroyed Odette, who knows what he would do if he found Colette here?"

"Alright, Colette can come along," Lloyd said giving in.

The group began to move out the door toward the Rheiards, as Raine started calling out for Genis.

The group stopped looking back to Raine.

"Where did that kid get to?"

"Tabatha said that he went somewhere with Mithos."

Raine made a slight growl as she mumbled a few words.

"I guess I'll have to stay and wait for him," Raine said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but he's going to get it when I find him."

The group got onto the Rheiards and took off toward the Tower of Salvation.

Mithos looked to the small form of this young half-elf he had called "friend". He lay upon his side on the ground, blood pooling on the floor, tainting the pure sterile environment of Welgaia, and soiling Mithos' boots as he stood there looking down. Genis looked so peaceful lying there upon the ground.

"Goodbye friend," Mithos said before turning away and proceeding down the hallway.

He silently proceeded down the corridor vacantly staring ahead.

Kratos stood up against the wall glancing at Mithos as he walked by. He noted the blood stains on both Mithos' hand and his boots, but just remained silent. As Mithos passed Kratos stood up and began to follow him down the corridor. The two of them walked in silence, not even acknowledging one another.

Pronyma came rushing down the hall.

"Lord Yggdrasil the intruders have entered the tower." Stated Pronyma in her typical militaristic style.

Mithos just walked past her not giving any heed to her words. The cold emotionless expression remained upon his face as he continued down the hall.

"Lord Ygggdrasil?"

"Why don't you send some of the soldiers Pronyma? It would seem that Lord Yggdrasil does not want to be disturbed." Kratos said in his usual cold manner.

Pronyma gave a spiteful glance at Kratos before turning and walking off to give the order.

"Is something troubling you Mithos?" Kratos asked of his long time pupil and friend.

Mithos walked on silently for a short distance.

"Kratos, what should a person do to those whom he trusted, when they betray that person's trust?"

"That is something you must answer for yourself?"

Mithos took a few more steps and stopped in his tracks. He held up his blood stained hand looking it over.

"Kratos, do you think that the world needs to be changed?"

"Mithos, you know that I am always here for you. As a friend and mentor."

"A friend…"

Kratos stood there watching as Mithos continued down the hall looking at his hand.

"Friend," Mithos silently stated to himself, toying with the word as he proceeded on.

Kratos stopped watching Mithos proceed down the hallway. He turned back toward where Mithos had come from, wondering where the bloodstains had come from. As he proceeded down the hallway he came upon the small form of the half-elf boy lying upon the floor in a pool of blood. He took a few steps toward the unmoving form. He leaned down and gathered the small form in his arms.

"Genis," he stated in a stoic manner, the words floating off his tongue like mist rising from a cold river.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The group dismounted from the Rheiards, proceeding up the familiar steps. Yuan stayed slightly behind the group.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Lloyd as he looked back.

Yuan gave a reluctant nod and followed the group up the stairs.

"So what is it that's so urgent?" asked Lloyd.

Yuan remained silent as they proceeded up the stairs into the tower. Regal looked over to Yuan, giving him an untrusting glare. Something seemed suspicious about this whole scenario.

They entered the main chamber of the tower. The settings remained the same as last time. The Eternal sword, the broken pillar, everything was just as it had been last time.

Zelos dashed ahead of the group taking notice of a magical insignia on the floor. It was an intricate circle with some markings inside of it.

"Hey Collette, why don't you come take a look at this? I believe that it's in an angelic script."

Yuan raised a hand to protest as Collette entered the circle with Zelos. The circle began to glow as the insignia whirled around on the floor.

"What's happening," Lloyd asked frantically.

The circle disappeared, along with the two chosen.

"Well done, chosen." resounded a voice through the room.

A woman clad in black appeared before the group. The circle reappeared at her side.

"Why thank you lady Pronyma."

"Zelos! What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"I told you Lloyd I side with the strong."

"I don't believe you."

"You were always a pervert, but I never doubted that you were a good person when

it came down to it." Sheena cried.

"Why, thank you, my sweet voluptuous hunt. But in the end, I choose this side. Lord Yggdrasil promised to release me from my fate as a Chosen of Mana if I brought him Collette."

"You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?" Regal asked in a judgingly inquisitive manner.

"Oh yeah, It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead."

"I cannot let you have the girl," stated Yuan unsheathing his sword.

In a movement of pure grace glorious wings sprouted from his back as he flew forward to attack Pronyma.

"Lord Yuan, you have betrayed Lord Yggdrasil!" she declared as she parried the attack.

"Chosen, take the girl to Lord Yggdrasil."

"But Lady Pronyma…"

"Do it now!"

Zelos gave a small bow before he and Collette vanished from sight.

"Collette!" Lloyd called out desperately as he watched his friend and his former companion vanish from sight.

With their disappearance a swarm of armed angels descended from the heights of the tower.

"Lloyd, get out of here. I'll hold them off. Take the hidden passage on the side of the tower," shouted Yuan as he broke of his attack on Pronyma and flew toward the entourage of angels.

"But…"

"Just go!"

Lloyd turned and rushed out of the room. He glanced back over his shoulder as Yuan drew ready to fight off the angels.

The sound of battle rang in the distance as the group ran from the tower. They pressed on ignoring the distant cries and shouts. Lloyd just hoped he had made the right decision in leaving Yuan to fend for himself. He still couldn't believe that Zelos had betrayed them. Yet, something told him to still trust Zelos. Maybe it was some unseen hope, or his unbridled naiveté.

As they exited the tower the group quickly ran along the side of the tower. A dirt road lead downward into a small alcove hidden in the rocks.

"This way," shouted Sheena signaling for the rest of the group to come.

On the ground there lay a metallic device shaped like a circle. This looked to be the same teleporter technology that they had encountered in Welgaia.

"This looks to be our only hope," commented Regal as the group gathered around the teleporter.

"Let's give it a shot," said Lloyd confidently as he stepped forward onto the teleporter.

The rest of the group joined him on the platform. Lloyd just hoped that Yuan really knew where this would go. As the scenery suddenly shifted to that of a large cavernous structure a strong earthen smell overwhelmed Lloyd. Obviously these tunnels hadn't been used in a long time.

The group cautiously proceeded down the tunnels. Their weapons drawn prepared for anything that might be lurking down here.

There was a shriek. Lloyd turned to where it came from. A plant-like creature rushed down the corridor toward the group. The creature leapt into the air toward Sheena.

Presea dashed forward, and with a might swing of her axe she cleaved the creature in two. The creature hit the ground, seemingly withering as its life drained away.

"Thanks Presea," said Sheena.

Presea gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"It seems that we shall have to proceed a little more cautiously," commented Regal.

The group continued down the corridor. The sounds of dripping water, and their footsteps rang out through the quiet caverns. On each side of them the walls were lined with large vines, some of which almost resembled roots. Bits and pieces of old stone walls remained, as if this were some ancient structure.

Sheena stopped suddenly motioning for the rest of the group to do the same.

"What is it?" asked Lloyd .

"Look ahead," she silently whispered.

A short distance ahead of them was a dark red haired figure clad in a pure white set of clothes that seemed to emanate their own light in this dark setting. A large sword hung from the figure's belt.

"Kratos!" Lloyd stated coldly unsheathing his swords.

The rest of the group likewise prepared their weapons.

Kratos stood as still as a statue, his back to the group.

"You may sheathe your weapons, I have no intention of fighting," said Kratos, his back still to the group.

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked his contempt dripping off of his tongue.

Sheena noticed that Kratos had something in his arms. It looked to be a pale skinned figure with white hair.

"Genis?" stated Sheena silently to herself.

Kratos slowly turned to face the group. Lloyd grit his teeth in anger and anticipation. Lloyd raised his sword to a defensive stance preparing for an attack.

"Lloyd, wait," said Sheena.

Lloyd, picking up on her observations, now noticed that Kratos was holding something. It looked to be a person. A person with white hair, wearing blue.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted in exasperation.

It was unmistakable. The small form of the half-elf boy rest in Kratos' arms. His blue clothes stained a deep dark red, tainting the pure white clothing that Kratos wore.

"What have you done to him?" Lloyd asked in a fiery, accusing manner.

Kratos took a step toward the wrathful warrior. The group tensed preparing their weapons in anticipation.

"Lloyd, you must continue on with your mission."

Lloyd grew even angrier at Kratos' words.

"What have you done!" yelled Lloyd once more.

"I have come to return your comrade to you. You should give him a proper burial."

Lloyd grit his teeth, charging at Kratos.

"How could you?"

A strong hand placed a firm grasp upon Lloyd's shoulder holding him in place.

"Lloyd, calm down," said Regal.

"Kratos, what is your purpose in coming here."

"It is only proper that I return your friend to you. The dead deserve proper respect."

"He was your friend too!" shouted Lloyd.

Kratos stood there looking into the intense fire in Lloyd's eyes as he made the statement. His stone face showed no emotion, as he silently stood there.

Kratos handed Genis over to Regal. He turned and began walking away. Once again he felt that his heart had grown dull. It pained him to see the look on Lloyds face. The hatred and contempt that Lloyd held against him had little effect on Kratos compared to the deep sense of grief that Lloyd would have. Kratos was content with Lloyd channeling his anger upon him, but he just couldn't bear the thought of the grief that Lloyd and his companions would have to endure. Today they had lost a dear friend.

Kratos was reminded of a time long ago when he had lost several friends. One had died, and the other although still alive in the flesh was truly dead on the inside.

For so long he had wished to be able to express his emotions. To share his pain, his suffering. To be aided with the heavy burden that he alone bore. Yet he knew that these were problems he must face himself. He thought that he had suppressed these moments of weakness long ago. Yet ever since he had met up with Lloyd he was reminded of many things he had tried so hard to forget. Old feelings, that had long remained dormant, were once again brought to the surface.

"Mithos," Kratos sighed as he prepared himself to do what he knew he must.

"Regal is he…?" asked Sheena not being able to clearly formulate her question.

Presea stared at the unmoving boy with a vacant look in her eyes. Lloyd couldn't even bear to look. The anger welled up inside of him.

"Lloyd." Sheena said as she raised her hand to his shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Lloyd yelled as he whipped her hand away.

"Lloyd I know…"

"I said leave me alone," said Lloyd as he took off down the hall with his swords drawn. His fury burned intensely as he ran down the hall. He wanted to hurt Kratos for this. He wanted to make him cry out in agony, just as Genis had likely done.

Lloyd slammed one of his blades into the stone wall, a dull ring resounding through the tempered metal. Lloyd gave another blow, and another. Nothing could quell this fire that burned within him. The flames that licked at his heart and soul threatening to tear him apart.

The only respite that he was offered from this all consuming rage was a slight cool touch of water as it ran down his cheek. The water had a bit of a salty taste as it reached his mouth.

"Why? Why wasn't I there to save Genis?" Lloyd asked himself.

He grew angry with himself, a nauseating feeling growing inside of him as he felt disgust toward himself. He had failed his best friend. He had let him down, just like he had let Collette down once again.

Lloyd tried to compose himself as he heard footsteps approaching. He saw Regal emerge from the shadows.

"Lloyd. I know how you feel. But you must not take it out on the others. They are having a hard time too."

"It's all my fault."  
"I know that it feels that way Lloyd, but you must not let yourself..."

"Who are you to talk?"

Regal stood silently. He knew all too well the pain and despair that Lloyd was going through. The guilt for not being able to protect someone was indeed a heavy burden. One he had borne for so long. While his beloved Alicia had forgiven him, there was still a part of him that would never forget; that could never forget.

* * *

**Authors Note: **The dialogue between Zelos and the group is modified from the game. Some lines have been changed to fit the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kratos entered the chamber where the Great Seed was kept. Collette lay in a capsule below; the transfer had begun.

Mithos stood facing the capsule a pink haired man stood at his side talking to him.

"Lord Yggdrasil I have brought you the girl as requested. Now will you release me from being the chosen?"

"I wish to be alone now, go aid Pronyma. Find the others!"

Zelos turned and backed away. He knew that this was no time for arguing with Lord Yggdrasil. As he walked toward the doorway he gave a small nod at Kratos. Once the doors closed Kratos stepped forward.

"Kratos, have you come to watch as Martel is reborn?"

"Mithos, this has gone far enough. I have turned a blind eye to your actions, but I can no longer."

"Heh, so you would betray me too?"

"Call it what you must, I cannot let this course of action go any further."

"I should have know. Funny isn't it? All of us used to be such great friends, you, Yuan, me. Now we're at each other's throats."

Kratos stood with his hand on the hilt of his blade, unphased by Mithos' comments. Mithos turned to face him.

"I have suspected your treachery for some time Kratos. That is why I had Pronyma keeping an eye on you."

"The time for talk is over Mithos, now is the time for action. Choose your course of action."

Mithos unsheathed a sword from his side.

"You remember the training sessions we used to have? You would always critique my movements, capitalizing on my every weakness. Now we shall truly see who holds more power; the pupil or the master."

Mithos charged forward as Kratos readied himself to parry the attack.

Sheena couldn't take it. There was a terrible feeling in her gut. Her throat felt like it had a huge lump in it as she sobbed bitterly. This terrible feeling was an all too familiar feeling. She had felt it several years ago, when she had lost her Grandfather. It had been all her fault. She couldn't forgive herself, in spite of the fact that everyone else had. To lose another who was so close to her was just unbearable.

Sheena then looked over to Presea, who was now holding Genis in her arms. The small girl stood there silently. At first Sheena felt slight anger toward Presea for not mourning the loss of their friend, but looking at Presea's face once more it looked as if she were just standing there not sure of what to do. Perhaps the effects of the experiments with the Cruxis stone had been more lasting than expected, hindering not only her growth but perhaps her emotions too.

Presea looked up into Sheena's eyes. Sheena could see the unspoken pain in them. Sheena walked over to Presea embracing the small girl tightly. Presea looked up into Sheena's tear filled eyes. As she did she felt a few of her own tears trickle down.

"I'm going to find him," Lloyd said, the contempt flowing from his proclamation like a wave of cold.

The cold nature of Lloyd's statement was disconcerting. It was the same feeling that Regal had felt many times, yet to hear it from another was too harsh of a reminder. It was like facing one's self in the mirror and seeing a monster that wore the same face.

"Lloyd, be careful of the path you choose. This is a dark path you are following. However, I will be at your side no matter what you choose. Just remember there are others who are grieving at Genis' loss. They care for him as much as they care for you. Do not lose yourself to your thirst for vengeance."

Lloyd stormed off down the cavern. Regal's words had brought little comfort. They were drowned out by the anger and sense of injustice that Lloyd felt in his heart.

"Are you coming?" Lloyd said coldly.

Regal let out a sigh. For so long he had been haunted by these very same dark specters: guilt, despair, anger, and vengeance. He would follow Lloyd through this hard time. Just as Lloyd found the good inside a murderer, so would Regal help Lloyd and bring him back safely to those who cared for him.

Countless angels lay scattered around the room as the battle fiercely raged on.

"Stay back! Let me handle him," Pronyma commanded.

Yuan charged forward, his double bladed staff pointed straight at Pronyma. He wound up raising the staff above his head.

Pronyma made a quick gesture and sent a blast of dark energy pulsing straight at Yuan. He tried to pull up in the air to avoid the blast, but it was to late into the execution. His swooping attack had put him right in range for this point blank spell. Realizing this Yuan prepared to brace for the full impact of the spell.

The dark energy felt like the stinging of a thousands whips across bare skin. It stung, it burned, there were so many terrible sensations that words couldn't describe.

Yuan dropped to the ground with a thud. Angels quickly swooped down and pinned his limbs to the ground.

Pronyma strode over to Yuan drawing a long thin blade. She pointed the tip of the blade at his throat.

"You shall pay for your betrayal with your life!"

"Pronyma, why do you so blindly follow Yggdrasil? Can't you see that he doesn't care about you or the Desians."

"That's Lord Yggdrasil to you wretch," she said pressing the blade slightly into his throat, enough to draw blood, but not to injure.

"Lord Yggdrasil will lead us into the new era. He will bring the half-elves the respect that they deserve. Those who do not follow him shall be removed from his path."

"So that's what you believe," Yuan said silently as he watched Pronyma's blade plummet down toward his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Regal followed Lloyd silently down the passageway. He knew the depths of grief that Lloyd was going through, having gone done the same path before. Only time would heal the scars that this loss had left on Lloyd's soul, and even so they would not be entirely healed.

Regal hadn't known Genis for long, but in these few months that he had spent with the group he had grown fond of the group. Genis' age and appearance belied his intelligence, just as the shackles and vagabond clothing that Regal wore often caused those who encountered him to think he was nothing but a low down miscreant. Regal remembered how on one occasion Genis had come up to him and stated how they were both guilty of murder. Regal had strongly doubted this at the time, and still could not see how a gentle naive lad, such as Genis, would be capable of such things.

Continuing on Regal tried to bring himself back to the task at hand. Losing focus at a time like this, in these strange catacombs would be a mistake. A possibly fatal mistake. There would be time for grieving later. Beside the dangers that were present Regal realized that in these hard times the others would need support. They would need someone to remain strong, who would bolster those who were submerged in grief, and to help them continue on.

"Lloyd, I suggest that we go back to Sheena and Presea. It would not be advisable to split up in these catacombs."

Lloyd took a few steps forward before stopping. He paused for a few seconds.

"Yeah…"

"Hold on lady Pronyma, you wouldn't have me miss out on all the fun would you?"

Zelos walked up to stand beside Pronyma. As he drew his sword a set of translucent wings appeared from his back. He took a step forward and pointed his blade at Yuan's throat, right alongside Pronyma's blade.

Zelos spun and with one swift gesture brought the blade up to Pronyma's face. She quickly jumped back.

"What is this? What do you think you are doing Chosen?"

Zelos extended a hand to Yuan. Yuan lay on the ground confused by this action, but eagerly accepted it.

"So you would betray Lord Yggdrasil as well? Then I shall have to kill the both of you!"

Pronyma waved her arm signaling the awaiting troops of angels to attack.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuan.

"Sorry, no time to talk," said Zelos as he flew toward the oncoming wave of angels.

"Take care of Pronyma," shouted Zelos to Yuan.

Yuan quickly decided that this was no time to question the nature of the situation as he readied himself for another attack on Pronyma. He had been careless the last time, and had underestimated Pronyma's abilities. Now he knew why she had been chosen to lead the Desians.

Regal walked toward the sobbing girls. Lloyd followed behind keeping his distance. As much as it pained him to say this he knew what must be said.

"Now is not the time for mourning. We must move on and rescue Collette."

Sheena looked up at Regal giving him a pained stare, as emotions fought with logic. She knew he was right, but that was not what they had wanted to hear at the time.

Presea seemed to be the most shaken from the whole ordeal. The past few months had brought her many hardships, and this was yet another weight that she would have to bear.

Lloyd stood in the distance facing forward, not even giving so much as a glimpse over to the group. He couldn't face the shame of the group for yet another of his failures. He couldn't face their saddened looks.

Sheena looked to Lloyd with a sense of anger at his coldness, watching as he began down the dark corridor. He acted as if he were the only one who were suffering. It was quite apparent that he was trying to hide his pain by replacing it with anger, which only made things worse, not only for Lloyd, but for the entire group. She wanted to grab him by the scruff of the neck and tell him that he wasn't the only one suffering.

Sheena quickly turned her head as she felt a hand come to rest upon her shoulder. Regal looked at her giving her a soothing, yet reassuring look. It was odd how much Regal seemed to be a fatherly sort of figure for the group. Someone who they could look to for strength and wisdom.

"Are you alright Sheena?"

"Yes Regal. Thanks I'll be fine. I just hope that Presea will be alright. She's had so much happen."

"I'm sure she will be. She's strong. Sheena, I know it may be hard but Lloyd needs help most of all now. Even though he's trying to push everyone away, he still needs to know that there's someone there for him."

"I know," Sheena sighed recalling the shame and guilt she had felt for her failure to form a pact with Volt.

That incident had taken so many lives and haunted her for so long. She remembered how she had pushed others away at that time too. She turned and followed Lloyd down the hall.

Kratos and Mithos' blades stood interlocked at a stand still. Both were exerting equal efforts to try and repel the other's blade, but neither was gaining any ground.

"It seems your skills have become quite formidable," commented Kratos in his casual manner.

"Yes, as the leader of Cruxis I've had to improve my skills far beyond that of our traveling days."

"Mithos, you know that it is not too late. This path you have chosen will only lead to further destruction and suffering."

"Change only comes with the destruction of the old and the pains of change."

Mithos broke off his attack taking a large leap backward as he prepared a beam of light in his free hand. Kratos jumped to the side as spears of light rained down upon the spot where he had just stood. While dodging the attack Kratos made a quick gesture with his hands. Jagged rocks shot up from the floor pointed straight at Mithos.

Mithos leapt up out of the reach of the rocks. Kratos likewise took to the air. The two charged forward, their blades pointed at the other.

"Tell me Mithos, what do you intend to do by reviving Martel?"

"You know the answer to that. You were there."

"Yes, I was."

"Then it is a null point."

"No Mithos, I know the reason you've been saying for the past four millennia, but are you sure of your reasons?"

Mithos let up on his assault rushing backwards. Kratos held his ground waiting for Mithos' answer.

"Martel will help bring order to this pathetic world."  
"You know Mithos, I used to believe that. But now I see that all of your plans, all of your speeches come down to a lonely little boy who can't accept the loss of his big sister."

Mithos grit his teeth as he charged forward.

"How dare you insult Martel like that. After all she did for you, for the group, for the world!"

Mithos blade rammed into Kratos' as a loud clang resounded throughout the entire chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

"You shall pay for this Chosen!" Pronyma said gritting her teeth.

"He is none of your concern Pronyma," said Yuan as he pointed his blade at Pronyma.

She pointed her sword at Yuan, dark energy gathering at its tip. Yuan put the blunt side of his blade out in front of him, using it as a shield as a blast shot forth from Pronyma's blade.

"Come now Pronyma these silly parlor tricks are beneath the both of us." Yuan said side stepping a blow that to the average eye would have seemed to come out of nowhere.

Yuan made a quick swipe with his blade making direct contact with Pronmya's. The sword fell to the ground with a dull clank as the metal hit the stone floor. Yuan then pointed the tip of his blade at Pronyma's throat.

"We both know that this battle is as good as done Pronyma. Surrender now and spare the needless bloodshed."

"Never!" Pronyma said, her voice seething with hatred as she reached to her cloak drawing out a dagger.

"Now, now "my lady" dirty fighting isn't really a style befitting of a proper lady."

"Wretched Chosen!" Pronyma cursed as she felt the point of a blade up against her back.

"This isn't over!" she said as her outline began to fade away.

In a matter of moments she disappeared right before their eyes.

"Well that's just great," Zelos said sheathing his sword.

"Don't worry she couldn't have gotten far, but I do not trust your intentions. Tell me whose side are you on."

"Is this how you angels treat someone who just saved your life? Look, we're both fighting against Mithos. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"You betrayed your comrades, sold out the Chosen just so Mithos would remove your silly little title of Chosen."

"Right now there is a girl in need of our help, why don't we deal with that matter first and then we can discuss this whole issue of sides. Alright?"

Yuan shrugged and reluctantly followed the Chosen. True he had sold out the group, yet in just as quick of a turn he had betrayed the very same person he had sold out to. Whatever his intentions were Yuan would remain suspicious of him, but still followed since they currently had the same goal in mind.

Lloyd entered a large stone room. This room seemed to glow with a magical radiance. A large flower hovered over the room, with what looked to be a green haired woman at it's center.

As Lloyd entered the room he noticed the large capsule containing Collette.

"Collette!" he shouted as he dashed into the room.

The resounding clang of metal upon metal rang through the room. Lloyd looked over and noticed Kratos fighting with a smaller figure.

"Mithos?" Lloyd shouted, noting the smaller figurer clad in white.

Lloyd couldn't take it. Not only was Genis' murderer right here in front of him, but he was attacking Mithos.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted charging forward.

Kratos was distracted by this cry. Mithos pressed forward knocking aside Kratos' blade. Kratos quickly shifted his attention back to the battle at hand. He tried to dodge the oncoming force moving quick enough to dodge a potentially fatal blow, but not quick enough to avoid the entire blow. The sword left a nasty gash across the left side of his chest. He probably would have cried out in pain, had the Cruxis crystal he now wore not eliminated his sense of feeling several millennia ago.

Instinctively clutching at the gaping wound he quickly moved away from the heat of the action. The new patch of growing red fit right in with the other crimson stain that remained from Genis' wounds.

Lloyd charged recklessly forward, his seething hatred fueling his actions and at the same time blinding him to all else but the target at hand; Kratos.

"Lloyd wait," Sheena shouted.

Something about the situation didn't seem right. As much as she felt anger toward Kratos for what he had done, she knew that it wasn't in Lloyd's nature to attack someone as badly wounded as Kratos was now.

Lloyd raised his blade preparing for a slash that could possibly finish off the angel. Kratos looked to Lloyd closing his eyes in resignation. Kratos felt a stream of air rush by as the blade came down.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuan entered the command chamber, knowing full well that this would be where the Chosen of Sylverant was being kept. He kept a watchful eye on his new companion, still suspicious of the other's motives. As he entered the chamber he caught sight of Lloyd and the rest of the party. The boy held his blade high in the air over the wounded form of Kratos.

"Lloyd stop!" Yuan heard from behind as he saw Zelos sprint toward the wounded angel.

Yuan leapt to the side as he felt the air in the room shift slightly. A split second later a blade cut into the floor tile where he had just been standing. He glanced up to see Pronyma.

"Lord Yggdrasil! Beware! There are traitors in our midst!"

Yuan whirled upon the ball of his foot using spring of his heel to take off into the air. With a brilliant flash his wings spread out majestically as he aimed his weapon toward its intended target.

A seething, burning hatred ran through Lloyd's veins as he swung his blade in a downward arc. His stomach wrenched with his disgust for the vile creature before him. The traitorous, murderous being that had once called friend and companion. He was going to avenge the loss that this foul angel had incurred. With all his might he brought the blade downward, the cries of the others falling upon deaf ears as he swung.

He watched as Kratos bowed his head in acknowledgement of his impending death. The blade stopped short. It felt as if some unseen force was holding it back. Stopping him from committing this terrible act. But was it really that terrible? Wasn't it just? A life for a life; that was only fair.

With a sharp twang he felt his blade fly from his hand as another blade crashed into his. He looked over to see the red haired chosen that had also betrayed them. Once again he could feel the wrath welling inside of him.

"Zelos!" he said seethingly.

"Lloyd, stop! This isn't like you." Sheena cried from behind.

"He… he killed Genis."

Zelos was shocked to hear such a statement. He couldn't believe that Genis was dead. Of course the little brat had always annoyed him, but it had been in a younger brother sort of way. He couldn't be dead.

"No Lloyd. Kratos would never do something like that."

"Shut up."

" Kratos has been working to help you this entire time. He asked me to go with you and watch over you as well."

"Shut up. You betrayed us just like Kratos."

"Lloyd I think Zelos is telling the truth," Sheena said, placing a hand upon Lloyd's shoulder.

"Think about it Lloyd, why would Kratos bring the body to us if he had murdered Genis? Why would he have just left the rest of us?"

"Lloyd, if you wish to save Collette you must stop Mithos now." Kratos commented.

Lloyd slammed his sword into the ground, his fist clenching tightly around the hilt.

"Alright, but don't think we're finished Kratos!"

Lloyd stormed away toward the glowing crystal chamber that contained the slumbering form of Collette.

A blinding flash flooded the room with light.

"It is finished," Mithos proclaimed enthusiastically.

He stepped over to the capsule that Collette lay in, easing the cover open.

"Martel, it's really you."

"Collette!" Lloyd shouted as the blonde haried girl rose from the capsule.

Collette slowly stepped out of the capsule, lowering herself to the ground.

"Mithos, what have you done?"

"Oh you mean my appearance? I changed it for a look more befitting of the leader of Cruxis."  
"No Mithos. It is not that. I have seen the suffering that you have brought upon the world. Unable to act. Unable to say anything."

"Martel, what are you saying? Is this not the dream we envisioned."  
"No Mithos. Please turn aside from this path, and return to the way you once were."

"Mithos can you not see. You have turned your back on your friends of old, and your hands are tainted with the blood of the innocent."

"Martel, how can you say such things?"

"Collette!" Lloyd shouted out to the blonde haired girl.

Mithos looked to the brown haired swordsman.

"Don't interfere. I won't let you have my sister," Mithos said as he drew his sword, pointing it at Lloyd.

Lloyd stopped in his tracks.

"Mithos, what are you doing?"

"I won't let you take her away from me. I won't lose Martel again."

"Lloyd, watch out. Mithos is not what you think," Martel called out to Lloyd.

"What are you saying Collette?"

Mithos dashed forward with incredible speed. Lloyd could hardly track his movements. It was like fighting Kratos again, it was then that Lloyd noticed the hued energy that was coming from Mithos' back. It was just like Collette's wings.

Lloyd drew his sword, instinctively raising it. He didn't see the other blade make impact, but felt the vibrations as the two swords clashed. Mithos pulled his hand back balling into a fist. He thrust forward letting out a large blast of air that sent Lloyd reeling.

As Lloyd stumbled backward he tried to regain his balance. As he righted himself he caught glimpse of Mithos thrusting his blade forward toward Lloyd's gut. Fear gripped Lloyd as he realized that no matter what he did his reflexes were not fast enough to counter the oncoming blow. It was then that he heard the piercing cry. He looked up to see Collete in front of him.

"Collette!" Lloyd cried out in terror.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mithos stood mortified by the sight. His sword had cut right into Martel's arm. He couldn't believe that she had leapt in front of the attack like that. Why was she protecting him? Did the transfer not work entirely. Did some of Collete's consciousness still remain?

No matter what he couldn't risk loosing his sister once more. He tried to remind himself that this was only a vessel for Martel. But still it was the only compatible body he had found these past four millennia.

"Martel! Why did you?" he asked looking into those gentle eyes that were unmistakably his sister's.

"Mithos. I do not wish to see you harm another of your friends."

"Collette!" Lloyd shouted as he ran forward to her.

"Martel, why do you still defend this worm?"

"Mithos can you not see it. Lloyd shares the same goal as you. He is not your enemy."

"Collete, you're hurt."

"Friend, enemy, what does it matter? They have all betrayed me."

"No Mithos, it is you who has betrayed your friends. They followed your vision. They stayed by your side, even when you were wrong."

"How can you say that Martel? I have remained true to our vision."

"Your hatred blinds you. A friend is not a blind follower. Genis tried to tell you this."

"Collette what are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"I suppose that you should know the truth Lloyd. Mithos killed Genis."

"You! You killed Genis? Why?"

Mithos paid no heed to Lloyd's outbursts.

"We trusted you! You were our friend."

"You could never understand."

"Understand what? How you could murder your friend. Genis cared for you. We all did. That's what it means to be a friend."

"Friends. Heh, just a sentimental term for those who share a common goal. But when they lose sight of that goal, or tire of the pursuit they will just come around to stab you in the back."

"You're wrong. Genis cared for you. We all did."

"I'm wrong. Is that what you say? Look what your friendship got you. You were betrayed by those whom you held the closest. Look at how quickly you vested your trust in both Zelos and Kratos. Yet in the end all they did was betray you."

"That wasn't friendship."

"Then what do you call it? Companionship? Camaraderie?"

Mithos charged forward taking a swing. Lloyd raised his blade blocking it.

"You know I didn't want this. I tried to show Genis my plans for the new world."

Lloyd leapt back from Mithos' volleys.

"A world where half-elves can live in peace with everyone. That's all I wanted," Mithos calmly stated.

"Genis was working for that too! So why then?"

"He was too kind hearted. I gave him the choice to join me, but in the end he chose to stay with you. If you want to make a change in this world you must trample those in your way."

"No, that's not true."

"Your gentle ways won't change a thing. I was once like you. I tried to change the world with kind words and noble ideas, but those soon died along with my sister."

"So what? Why did you kill him? Because he didn't agree with you? You can't just go killing everyone that doesn't see eye to eye with you."

"Are you telling me that you haven't done that same thing? What about how you treated the Desians? Forcystus, Kvar, Magnius; did you not kill each of them for the very reason that they disagreed with you."

"No! You're wrong. We didn't have a choice. I wanted to live in peace with them, but they left me no choice."

"Face it, you murdered them in cold blood. Did you even give a second thought to the families of all the Desian soldiers that you cut down?"

"No! You're wrong!" Lloyd shouted charging at Mithos.

Lloyd swung fiercely. His swords battering Mithos' blade with brutal force. Mithos was helpless but to parry every blow from this unrelenting barrage. He could see the hatred that burned with in Lloyd's eyes. It was quite similar to the hatred he had borne toward those filthy humans that had taken his sister from him.

"In the end all you are is a brutish beast masquerading as a noble creature."

"I've had enough of your lies," Lloyd cried out with fury as he swung wide.

With a strong blow from the side Mithos' blade was knocked from his hand. Lloyd raised a blade to finish the duel once and for all.

"Lloyd Stop!!!"

Lloyd exasperatedly glanced around the room. He was certain that he had heard Genis call out to him.

"Don't do this Lloyd,"

A cloud of vapor appeared in front of Lloyd slowly shaping itself into something that resembled a human.

"Genis?"

"Lloyd, please don't let it end like this. I can't bear to see you like this."  
"Genis, is that you?"

As the mist gathered it formed into a blue clad white haired boy.

"Genis… but how?"

"I used the seed's power to hold his soul here," Martel stated.

"Martel! Why would you do something so foolish? Now you will be lost."

"Mithos, it does not matter what may become of me. My one hope was that you would lead a happy life. Seek to end the needless suffering. What has become of you my dear Mithos?"

"Nothing's changed. Not me, not our goal."

"How can you say that Mithos when your hands are stained with the blood of so many innocents? Stained with the blood of someone who cared for you? Someone whom you called friend?"

"No, Martel… I."

"Mithos. It's not too late. You can change. Heal the old wounds," Martel said in her gentle sisterly manner.

"Mithos. After all of this I still consider you my friend. And as such I forgive you."

"Genis.." Lloyd said

"Yes Lloyd. Mithos may have killed me, but I forgive him," Genis said anticipating Lloyd's protest.

"Lloyd, let go of your hatred before it consumes you."

"But Genis he…"  
"I know what Mithos has done is wrong, but turning to anger and vengeance will only result in you becoming like him."

Genis then turned to Mithos.

"Mithos, you were and always will be my friend. What you are seeking to create will not bring about the world you desired. For the sake of your sister Martel, for the sake of all the half-elves end the cycle of suffering."

"Can't any of you see that I am trying to create a world of peace?"

Mithos let out a shout of rage, as he thrust his blade forward.

"Lloyd watch out!" Sheena shouted.

Lloyd spun to see as the infuriated angel charged at him. His sorrow; his hatred, violently burning in his eyes.

Lloyd barely saw as a figure dashed around. A sword arced upward through the air cutting into Mithos' chest.

"Kratos…" Mithos managed to state in a rasped voice.

Mithos fell to his knees clutching his bloodied chest. His pure white garments now stained a fine crimson.

Lloyd could not help but feel a shred of pity for the fallen angel. The look of sorrow in his eye was all too familiar to Lloyd. He almost looked like a lost child.

Genis looked to Mithos shaking his head in pity and shame.

"Finish me." Mithos managed to stammer.

"If you do not destroy Mithos' Cruxis crystal his soul will be consumed into it," Kratos stated.

"Please."

Clenching the hilt of his sword tightly Lloyd swung, striking the glimmering crystal. The sound resonated throughout the room.

"Lloyd. Please look after Raine and Presea," Genis said as he faded away.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted, his cry idly echoing around the room.

"I shall not be able to occupy this body much longer," Martel stated.

"I entrust our hopes and dreams to you Lloyd, please don't let them die."

Collete collapsed to the floor.

"Martel." Yuan said softly as he approached.

"She's gone," Kratos softly stated placing a hand upon the other angel's shoulder.


End file.
